


defense

by r0wlets



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, NSFW, magivel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: It's always awkward having relations with your crewmate. Oneshot.





	defense

_defense_

Velvet sat on the edge of the bed, awkwardly looking at her hands. It was funny. Usually when she was having sex, it felt as normal as sending letters in the mail or making Phi breakfast. With the other guys, they’d do it, maybe they’d have a little bit of small talk, and Velvet would leave, sometimes showering, sometimes not. Honestly, she had shrugged off sex for the longest time, seeing it less as an appeal and more of a chore.

But it was different when she was about to do it with a crewmate.

Magilou lightly pressed her foot against Velvet’s knee, trying to look as seductive as possible with her long, unkempt braid and basketball tanktop. She didn’t even know the first thing about basketball. It felt like a flat-chested, horny teenager was trying to ask her to take her out to a cliff and make out or something. Which, to be fair, was what Magilou acted most of the time. “C’mon, Velvet, get ready for a field goal,” she said, licking her lips.

She never failed to make Velvet smirk and roll her eyes. “Wrong sport, buddy.”

“Yeah, but at least I finally brought you back from Lalaland! You’ve been looking dazed for, like, twenty minutes!”

Her bony hands gripped Velvet’s shoulders, and her face came close to the nape of her neck, gently licking her collarbone. “Meet me on the defense line,” she whispered huskily.

The blond was thrown on the bed. Velvet straddled her and pressed down on her breasts, as hard as she could. Magilou let out a dramatic moan, leaning one arm over the pillows. “Oh, suave goalie, tell me I’m a bad opponent!”

“That’s not basketball, Magilou.”

“Tell me I’m a bad basketball player who doesn’t even know what a basketball is, captain!”

“Your athletic ability in anything is beyond mediocre!”

Velvet pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal a black, lacy bra. With her demon hand, she lightly traced around Magilou’s naval, wincing when a faint line of blood appeared. Unfazed, Magilou arched her back, pressing her hands against the bed. “Oh, yeah, captain, rough me up and tell me to try again.”

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Huh? Yeah, it’s totally fine. I think scars that don’t hurt are _hot_.”

But after a few seconds, Velvet still sat silently, deliberately keeping her demon hand away. Furrowing her eyebrows Magilou sighed and waved her hand at the closet. “There’s a few things you can cover that with if you’re really concerned. Bienfu’s hat, several foam fingers, maybe a towel. Or just tie that hand behind your back. I can make it _extra_ tight.”

“Sure, do that.”

“Wait, really? I’m gonna make it so your hand falls off from poor circulation. You’ll never be able to dribble with both hands again.”

“You’re the one who wanted a one-on-one with the captain.”

Velvet turned around and placed the demon hand behind her back. Magilou sat up from the bed and grabbed the towel before she settled back behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Never thought I’d fall in love with someone who’s my opponent. Should I throw the game?”

“Don’t say that.”

“Eh?”

“Don’t say love.”

Magilou rested her chin on her shoulder, staring her for a long time with those green, catlike eyes of hers. Velvet winced, not meaning to snap on her like that. The last time she threw around the l-word like that was when Niko was around, and that only ever came out accidentally. The thought of love was probably even more awkward than the thought of sex; was she even capable of love anymore?

Her arm was tightly bound, and Magilou pushed her down on the bed. Even with only one arm, Velvet felt like she was so much stronger compared to her blond partner. She let out a small moan as Magilou initiated a kiss, slow and without tongue. Her breath smelled like fruity Chapstick; it wasn’t a bad scent. She felt heat radiate from her breasts as Magilou teased her nipples through her bra, and she couldn’t help but wrap her free arm around Magilou’s waist. When they were done, she stared up at the ceiling, panting, while Magilou moved back to her neck. “I didn’t think the captain gave in so easily.”

“Oh, shut up and get in closer.”

She tightened her grip and moaned louder as Magilou went right for the neck area, biting her shoulder. It was so different being the bigger spoon in this situation. With her noodle limbs and smaller body, Magilou felt so much more fragile in her arm, like someone she wanted to protect. And she never felt like she wanted to protect Magilou in her life. 

This time, it wasn’t the worst thought in the world…

Her body felt more excited and tense as the blond moved her kisses downwards, to her collarbone, to the crease between her breasts, to her naval. She bit on her lip as Magilou spread her legs further, rotating her thumbs around her thighs. “Is this the climax of every sports movie? Is the weak, underdog rookie finally gonna get a point against the big, strong goalie?”

Velvet yanked on her braid. Magilou yelped but smirked as she pulled off her shorts, then her underwear. Then her privates were there for the blond to see, freshly shaven. She almost yanked the braid across the bed as Magilou kissed the side before finally leaning over, licking her clit like a fine, gourmet soup. Never in their travels did she think Magilou of all people would be so…gentle. Usually when she had sex, the others just pounded into her and then left her be. This time, there were feelings.

Her moaning grew louder as she became wetter and Magilou quickened her pace. While she cared about Magilou a lot, Niko would always stay in the back of her mind. They were never this intimate, but the thought of what could’ve been formed a lump in her throat. Niko would’ve been this sweet and gentle, too, wouldn’t she? Probably a bit on the clumsier side, too. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as the moans grew louder and louder, and wordlessly she came.

Magilou placed her head on her stomach, and they didn’t say anything for a long time. Velvet stared up at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts, and began stroking the top of her head. No matter how close they were or became, she didn’t want Magilou to see her cry. Not Phi, not anyone else from the Van Eltia, and certainly not her. Her demon hand sunk into the mattress as she shut her eyes, drifting away from reality and everything that happened to it. 

She could feel a hand wiping away her tears. Still refusing to look Magilou in the eye, she kept her eyes shut, chuckling bitterly. “How could I lose? I let you get right past me.”

“Yeah. You can get me next time, champ. What do you want me to make for you in the crappy motel kitchen? My treat.”

Velvet opened her eyes and watched as Magilou ran her fingers through her hair, looking away. They both had trauma that they didn’t want to share to the other. Not yet, they still had to be so much closer. Even if they ever _were_ that close, she wasn’t sure if their conversations would get that deep. For now, laying together in silence, without their usual bickering or play-fighting, was the ideal moment for her.

When her tears were finally gone, she let out a sigh. She was really starting to become soft.

“Some of your chili would be nice. I’m going on full offense next round.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty bad at writing sexy stuff just because I'm not personally interested in engaging in it but I like reading smut...but it turned sad again, ope. At the very least, this was something to get me out of digging me into a complete rut, so I can come up with better things in the future (also always more magivel *eyes*)


End file.
